


Astralis Dawnstrider

by Kelliara



Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Female Characters, Imagination, Late Night Writing, Origin Story, Other, Role-Playing Game, Roleplay, Roleplaying Character, Thought Projection, Warcraft Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliara/pseuds/Kelliara
Summary: This is generally a dump of my thoughts on a concept I'm developing for my roleplay character Astralis Dawstrider in World of Warcraft. She's a blood elf rogue in the current version of World of Warcraft. While a few things are going to be kept constant, none of what I am posting is meant to be the finished product. Any constructive feedback would be greatly appreciated. I will also be adding to this over time.





	1. Astralis Dawnstrider: Concepts and Inspiration

I welcome any and all ideas, I just ask for constructive criticism and feedback. I feel very strongly about these ideas I have for this character, but I don't want to dismiss any other ideas. I'd appreciate any possible ways to link all of this together more smoothly. <3

Though the name didn't come until later, Astralis Dawnstrider is essentially a version of myself in an ideal, fantasy world. Her concept still needs work, but I thought I might throw some of my mental babble regarding what I know about her in a post to this community at the suggestion of a friend who I roleplay with.

Astralis at some point in her young adult life comes into a great deal of magical power, originally it slowly begins to manifest in the normal, physical world unbeknownst to her. As this occurs and she is going through her life, and I'm possibly thinking, she has the goal to be a warrior of the Sin'dorei people. Strangely, she starts having more and more lucid dreams at night, or her training shows more inclinations toward mage type abilities. Although this force doesn't show itself so obviously and immediately, Astralis is somehow able to emit enough magical energy to attract evil forces to her and I'm not sure yet if it would be Void forces, Legion forces, or Scourge forces. Whichever it is, they abduct Astralis and everyone she loves and Astralis is somehow able to help her loved ones escape. Her captors discover this and take her to a different realm entirely, to start heavily torturing her. 

During this process, her power surges wildly as a defense. Astralis is not only able to resist, but acquires some of the power from her captors without being corrupted by it, all while still being badly tortured. Her will and persistence eventually allow her to escape her shackles, however she has to figure out how to escape the realm in which she's trapped. She has to fight through this place with her new abilities, and just before she escapes, whoever is leading the people that captured and tortured her, casts a spell. The result of this, is whenever Astralis uses her magic outside of the realm, it produces something which her assailants are able to sense and use to track her. 

After leaving this realm of torture, Astralis arrives back to Azeroth in an unfamiliar location and has to learn to survive. She learns to craft her own weapons once she learns of the curse that was placed on her, and becomes overly cautious about not using her power. From that she learns other ways to survive, hunting, first aid, and anything non-magical which can give her an advantage. She teaches herself basically how to be an outlaw rogue, as that's what I play as her in WoW and uses her rogue abilities and her survival skills to go through Azeroth without creating markers that can be used to track her. Of course this power is still within her, which I'm not sure how to put as of now. My initial thoughts are for it to be a combination of Light and Arcane magic, and some of the evil's magic which creates a balance within her. Over time I'd like for that to become harder and harder for her to contain, and eventually she needs to destroy the powerful being that is viciously tracking her. As I'm writing this it is about 6am and I have yet to sleep all night, but I feel that this covers all of my current thoughts on Astralis Dawnstrider's concept thus far. 


	2. Astralis Dawnstrider: Important Items

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of my first post regarding my character concept. I invite anyone reading to read both posts and letting me know any thoughts on them, preferably constructive feedback. This particular chapter includes ideas for significant equipment, items, and details on Astralis's abilities.

October 7, 2019

Astralis dual wields two weapons. Upon crafting her swords, they're very basic at first. They're warped, they have impurities, and the craftsmanship is fairly messy from the shape of the swords, to the hilts and their bindings. Although this is the case, they are incredibly sharp, lightweight, and somehow balanced despite their appearance. Being Astralis's first blades, she gives them each a name. Solstice and Equinox. 

These blades, though they are initially not enhanced in any way, will eventually be enchanted with magic. Before that happens, Astralis will be incredibly paranoid about wielding anything that is magical for fear of activating her curse and marking her location for her pursuers to track. 

...(to be continued within chapter)...


End file.
